


wishing to be the friction in your jeans

by SummerFrost



Series: Suitehearts [13]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Autism, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Skype Sex, not necessarily in the direction you'd expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFrost/pseuds/SummerFrost
Summary: Miley is more nervous than usual about this negotiation. Jack is just unprepared.





	wishing to be the friction in your jeans

**Author's Note:**

> All the love to the endlessly wonderful #hellsquad, who had _extensive_ delightful conversations with me about all of Jack and Miley's kinks. Special thanks to polyamorousparson, who beta'd this whole fic even though daddy!Jack is not what floats her boat xD 
> 
> Title from...*drumroll* FOB

**April 2019**

“Be right back,” Jack says, so Miley pauses the TV. They’ve been sitting in silence for over an hour now, just hanging out over Skype, and honestly Miley probably wouldn’t have noticed if Jack had just gotten up and come back? But like, Jack wanted Miley to _know,_ which is kinda silly and, you know, so adorable Miley’s stomach is fluttering.

Fuck. This is such a _thing_ since they started dating. Gross.

He’s just gonna ask. It’s been two weeks since they officially got together (they said _I love you,_ God) and this is seriously a first date conversation. Like, a _pre-_ first date conversation, so Miley knows what to pack in his bag.

He wants to have sex and he’s pretty sure that Jack wants to have sex, and being all adult about it is a selling point for, like, most people probably. And if Jack thinks he’s being weird or whatever, there are other dorky, anxious, sweet, handsome fish in the sea who could fall in love with him and all the other weird shit he does.

God.

“Back,” Jack says.

Miley’s just gonna go for nonchalant. He leans back against his sofa and asks, “So, like, what’re your kinks?” and Jack chokes on his protein shake and spills it all over himself and his armchair, so. Nailed it.

“Jesus, Milo,” Jack scolds in this maybe-exasperated tone of voice that’s actually, like, really doing it for—wait, no, focus.

Jack’s cheeks seem a little pink in the bad webcam lighting, and he’s just, like, _really_ covered in protein shake and slurping it off his arm, apparently, even though he hasn’t taken his eyes off of Miley and his sweatpants are starting to bulge. So probably he’s not thinking _weird._

“What?” Miley smiles sweetly at him. “Don’t have your list handy?”

Jack stops licking his hand but doesn’t move his arm away, so it’s kind of just bent around his face with his head tilted at a weird angle to look at Miley. “List?”

Whoops. Miley backtracks, “I mean, like, not a _list-_ list, but, like—what stuff you like?”

Jack drops his arm into his lap and frowns down at it. “Ah, I dunno. Things?”

Miley laughs. “Things? Like, uh—”

“Whatever you wanna do’s probably fine,” Jack cuts in quickly. “I mean, I’m not, uh—”

“Wait,” Miley says, because this is actually, like, maybe a situation. “That’s not what I asked, though? I asked what _you_ like. Like, what gets you off, not what you’re chill with doing to get me off.”

Jack plucks at where his sweatpants are clinging to his knee. He keeps looking up at the screen with his lips slightly parted and back down, like he’s trying to figure out how he wants to say something.

Miley waits for him and thinks, _Jesus. Jesus._

“I haven’t really, uh.” Jack looks down again. _He’s so beautiful and he loves me._ Miley can’t. “I haven’t thought about it? It’s just, uh—like, you ask to try something and it sounds good or it doesn’t?”

“Oh,” Miley says. “That…works for you?”

“I guess?” Jack shrugs. “Yeah.”

Miley scuffs his foot across the carpet. “It doesn’t for me?” He winces at how high his voice goes. “I mean, like—I’d just really want, like—I want a list. Like, that we talk about up front. Yeah.”

Jack’s eyes are turned down and intense for a long moment, like he’s watching a puck, before he flicks that intensity up and fixes it all on Miley. It’s unnervingly adamant and it has Miley shifting restlessly, about to take it back or hedge it or just say fucking _anything,_ but then Jack softens it with a smile, one of his tiny half-ones that Miley loves, and says, “Okay. Where do we start?”

Miley flops back against the couch, thinking, _Oh, thank God,_ and cracks a grin. “Hope you didn’t have anything else planned tonight.”

“Just you, love,” Jack says.

Miley’s stomach swoops. “Aww, that’s so sappy!”

Jack’s lopsided smile gets a little wider. He looks like he’s about to ask a question, maybe, but then Muffin the pupper trots onscreen and starts licking at the protein shake on the chair. “Eugh,” Jack says, wrinkling his nose. “I should clean up.”

“Okay,” Miley agrees. He waggles his fingers at Muffin even though the pupper’s not looking at the camera. “I’ll be here.”

Jack laughs softly as he gets up, petting Muffin’s head as he moves around him.

Miley hangs out for a few minutes playing on his phone. Seeing Muffin makes him a little jealous, so he looks around for Ost, but she’s napping on her cat tree, so he kisses her twitchy ears and then leaves her alone. When he sits down again, Jack is back onscreen mopping up the mess with a dishtowel.

He’s also shirtless and in a clean pair of sweatpants, which is honestly just like, really unfair. Because the thing is like, Miley isn’t really a washboard abs kind of guy? Like, he likes soft tummies that are all cuddly and kissable the best, even though Cap doesn’t really believe him when he tells him that, and that’s how Jack’s body is. He’s strong and fit and bulking more this year, and he looks like he’d bash a guy into the boards and then snuggle Miley up and press like, cute little kisses all over this face.

 _I’m so fucked,_ Miley thinks. _God._ He kinda wants to take his own shirt off to level the playing field or whatever, but that’d probably be weird.

Jack picks his laptop up and goes and sits on his sofa instead of his armchair. Muffin hops up too and makes one of those adorable doggy-sigh noises when he puts his head on Jack’s thigh, and Jack’s smiling and playing with his ears when he says, “Don’t be mad at Bittle. He never tried to, uh, make me do anything, we just—we just went with the flow, you know?”

Miley scratches his thumbnail against the grain of his couch; he’s thinking about how Bitty has half the team wrapped around his finger, how he can make his voice be all cough-syrupy sweet and even Nelly is tripping all over himself to get Bitty a beer or whatever. But he lets it go for right now.

“Okay,” he says. He likes the way the couch fabric feels a lot right now so he keeps dragging his thumb across. “So, like, would it be okay if I actually wrote down a list, though? So we can remember stuff and talk about it later?”

“Uh, okay,” Jack says. He smiles again. “Just don’t send it to my parents, eh?”

Miley laughs and chirps, “What about, like, an aunt?”

“Milo.” Jack raises an eyebrow at him and he’s using that perfect voice again, the one that shoots down Miley’s spine into his balls and makes him wanna bite at his lip and be all, _Sorry, Daddy, please forgive me?_ and see what his daddy would do with him.

But he can’t. There’s no way he’s putting that on the table before Jack gets the chance to figure out what he’s actually into, because Miley’s pretty worried Jack would just go along with it if he asked right now, and that’s not the same as _wanting_ to.

So Miley drags his teeth across his bottom lip in a smile and says, “Just kidding, babe. ‘Course it’s just for us.” Then he waggles his eyebrows. “Or, I mean, if you’re into exhibition,” but Jack scrunches up his face as soon as Miley says it.

“Eugh, no,” Jack says. “I don’t think so.”

Miley pulls his computer into his lap and opens up a blank Word document on half the screen so he still has a view of Jack’s face. “See? That’s a start!” he says brightly, typing up columns that say GREEN, YELLOW, and RED and putting ‘exhibition’ under the red section.

“Wait,” Jack asks, “is that just for, uh, like people watching us?”

Miley scrunches up his nose while he thinks. “No, I think it’s more like—I was just joking around—it can be like, doing stuff where people could catch you or find out?”

“Oh.” Jack pets at Muffin’s head some more. “I like, um. Well, one time we—” He laughs. “I’m sorry, it’s hard to—I’m not used to…this.”

Miley’s _heart._ How is this his life? He looks at Jack and promises, “That’s okay. We could wait and talk later, if you—?”

“No, I—I want to,” Jack says. “I’m just not…good at this. I keep wanting to, uh, just say things Bittle and I did. Which is—might be awkward?”

“I don’t think so,” Miley tells him honestly. “I really, really won’t judge you, and I won’t tell Bitty anything you said. That would be super uncool.”

“Okay.” Jack puts long pauses between the things he says, and it’s awkward, sometimes, for Miley to resist filling them for him. But he goes back to feeling the couch under his thumb, and that helps him wait. “Uh, with Bittle, I—one time he had me wear a plug? While we went to dinner. And I—euh, I liked that a lot.”

Miley nods encouragingly. “Okay, sweet.”

“But I wouldn’t—not if someone could…if they could actually know,” Jack continues. His face is red and he isn’t looking at the camera, but that’s okay. He’s _saying_ it. “I’d be—it’s so…too embarrassing.”

“I get it,” Miley says. “It’s like, when you have a secret with someone? And it’s fun, ‘cause you’re, like, in control of it.”

Jack looks up at Miley. “Yeah, like that.”

“Okay, so I’m gonna like, put that in as a ‘yellow,’” Miley says, dragging exhibitionism over to yellow and adding _‘Mild!!’_ in parentheses. “’Cause it sounds like you’d wanna talk a lot about that before we tried it.”

“What about you, though?” Jack asks. His eyes are so pretty and extra blue. “Do you like that?”

Miley kinda wants to cry, which is weird. He flashes Jack a smile and says, “My list’s coming after yours is done? I don’t wanna, like, say stuff that makes you feel like you gotta change your answers, you know?”

Jack opens his mouth but then doesn’t say anything. He closes it and looks down at Muffin again and then says, “Uh, okay. Thanks.”

Miley wants to touch him so badly. He’s a little afraid that this is what love will feel like forever.

“’Kay, Jack,” he says softly. “So that’s…one down and like seven thousand to go!”

Jack laughs like Miley was hoping he would. He doesn’t say anything for a while, just thinking, but Miley gets distracted because Ost comes over and paws at him for attention, so it’s easy to wait. He’s laying down on the couch with Ostie purring on his chest by the time Jack admits, “I’m, euh—I don’t know…how to, uh, untangle, I guess.”

Miley nuzzles his nose into kitty’s fur. “Hm, like what?”

“I—I just. Liked making Bits feel good,” Jack explains. He’s looking at the camera but from under his eyelashes. “I don’t know—that’s just. Uh. It made me feel, when I did something like how he wanted? Like I was good. Good enough.”

“Oh,” Miley says. “Jack.”

“So I’m not sure,” Jack says. “What was getting off for, uh, because I was being good. And what was because I liked, the uh, the thing. I guess I didn’t think those were different, until you.”

 _Until me._ It makes him feel special and like he needs to laugh, because there’s too much good feeling all over his body, like the opposite of when your foot falls asleep. He tells Jack, “Those don’t have to be totally separate, though. Like, it’s definitely sometimes both. And it can be, like—like sometimes, you’re just chill with something and the other person really likes it so you do it. I just don’t want it to be that for you, like, all the time.”

Jack doesn’t say anything, so Miley asks, “Does that makes sense?”

“Yeah,” Jack answers. “Sorry, just thinking.”

“Okay,” Miley says, and he tries to wait, but he’s weird and jittery now, and it’s too hard to keep himself from prodding, “Is it like—do you like being good _at_ things? Or do you like, like, being told you’re good?”

“Oh.” Jack looks up at him, frowning like he does when he's thinking hard. “Both, sometimes. But I think. I think it’s being told. That I’m good or I made you happy?”

 _You do,_ Miley thinks. _You do make me happy._ He asks, “Praise kink?”

“Yeah?” Jack swallows. “Uh, yeah. I definitely like that. And I like—I liked doing it, too. Like, telling Bitty how good he was at hockey? Or in general, too.”

God, Miley wants that. He gets a flash of it—picturing him and Jack curled up in bed together, Miley’s face nuzzled into Jack’s chest, and they’re whispering to each other and Miley is telling Jack that he’s good, so good, he’s never felt like this before, and Jack’s telling Miley that he’s the best baby, everything’s okay and—and—

“Milo?” Jack asks, and Miley’s attention zooms back out, and he puts a hand to his face and oh, thank God, he’s not actually crying. Jack is just smiling at him, all soft and kinda amused, maybe, because he says, “I guess you like that one.”

Miley tries to slip a hand out of frame to adjust himself in his pants without Jack noticing. He laughs and says, “Hey, you’re not supposed to be guessing! That’s, like, cheating.”

“I didn’t know you could cheat at kink negotiation,” Jack says. “What happens if I flunk out?”

“No orgasms for a week,” Miley tells him absently. He’s busy typing ‘praise kink *-*’ under the green column. “So is the praise kink like a green-lit thing?”

Jack says, “Yeah. And that’s not a very good punishment.”

“Oh. Interesting.” Miley grins. “Orgasm denial?”

Jack’s face is flushed, which is adorable, but it’s not like Miley has any room to talk, because he’s _still_ blushing from before. “Uh, yeah. It was really good when I, um. Didn’t get to come until I’d…done well enough? And that I don’t get to decide.” He looks away and quietly adds, “I, uh, like it when I don’t have to decide. In general.”

Yeah, Miley’s kinda been getting that impression. Jack Zimmermann is apparently a big subby mush of a man, which is not something Miley expected at _all_ (and, like, now that he’s thinking about it, he feels like Dad was chirping Bitty about that? But he’d assumed they were kidding? Whatever) but it’s not like Miley can’t work with that.

Jack probably won’t wanna be Miley’s Daddy, but Miley’s surprised by how little that bothers him, honestly—especially if they'll have an open relationship.

“Okay, so first for the orgasm denial,” he asks, “is that like something you want a lot of the time, or?”

“Nah,” Jack says. He smiles at Miley. “Most of the time I wanna come. That would be more, like. Context-dependent, I guess?”

Miley puts that in the yellow column. “’kay, and for the decisions thing—?”

“Not all the time,” Jack cuts in. “I don’t want that to just be how things are.”

Like, no judgement in general, but thank God. Miley’s just…not on board with having to do that for someone. He asks, “Okay, and is it like—just for sex or like, non-sexual scenes too?”

“Oh.” Jack tilts his head. “I hadn’t thought about that.”

Miley waits for him. He tries to scritch Ostie’s ears, but she starts flicking her tail so he leaves her alone. Then Miley goes back to touching the couch, and that’s when Jack says, “I think mostly for sex. Or, when it’s leading to sex at least.”

“Cool,” Miley says. He types up ‘power exchange (giving, sex)’ and then looks up at the camera. “I’m putting that as yellow.”

“Well,” Jack says, and then goes quiet. “Maybe that’s green?”

Miley waits for him to explain, but he doesn’t seem like he’s going to add anything on his own, so Miley asks, “Um, can you tell me more, then?”

“Uh.” Jack frowns. “You said before, like—yellow is if we need to talk about it first. And I don’t want to?”

Miley…doesn’t understand. “But you said you don’t wanna do it, like, a lot?”

“Not as much?” Jack says. “But I’d like it better if it just happened, I guess. Like. Just falling into it.”

Miley presses his knuckles against his eyebrow. “But how would I know?”

“You don’t have to,” Jack says. “If you don’t—”

“No, I just.” Miley feels like he should be looking at Jack but he’s watching his hand tap tap tap against his thigh. “That’s not green or yellow? That’s both. I can’t put it somewhere? But it has to go somewhere?”

“Milo,” Jack says.

Ost meows and rubs her face against Miley’s cheek, but he doesn’t move his hand to pet her because he’s touching his face and tapping and thinking. It has to go somewhere?

“Mo,” Jack says. His voice is all soft. “Could I—what if I picked for you, and we split things into more categories later? Then it will fit better.”

“Oh.” Miley moves his one hand so he can see Jack’s face, but his other one is still tapping. “I…like…if it was like, _types?”_

Jack smiles. “Sure.”

Miley makes himself stop stimming so he can pet Ostie instead, burying his fingers into her coarse fur. That feels better. He looks down at her and says, “Okay. Where?”

Jack says, “Green.”

Miley drags it over and then stares at it. It’s still bugging him, but it’s Jack’s list, and Jack says it’s okay, and that helps.

“Do you want to make the types now?” Jack asks.

Miley’s anxiety flares again. “No, it’s okay. I’m sorry.”

Jack stares at him.

“It’s weird,” Miley tells him. “I’m sorry I got weird.”

Jack has droopy puppy eyes going on. Miley didn’t mean to make him _sad._ “I don’t think it’s weird. You’re…it’s okay to be upset by things, eh? You should see how I can get.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks.” Miley still feels a little jittery, but he also feels warm and kind of giddy because of Jack, and he likes people and he has friends but he’s never wanted to _look_ at someone so much.

Miley grabs his phone and texts Nelly.

 **_Miley (6:34 pm):_ ** _Help I think I wanna marry him_

“Of course,” Jack says. He chuckles, which makes him sound nervous. “I’m, uh, actually kind of a dick when I get anxious.”

 **_Dad (6:36 pm):_ ** _O buddy_

Miley looks up from his phone without answering Nelly. “Really?”

Jack laughs again. “I try not to be? But, uh—just ask Bittle.” He grimaces. “Or Parse.”

Miley runs Ostie’s fur through his fingers, frowning. “Why would I ask them? I’d rather just talk to you.”

“That’s—oh.” Jack ducks his head down. “Uh, okay.”

Miley wonders if he said something wrong, but Jack just looks shy. No one says anything for a bit until Miley asks, “Um, do you wanna keep—?”

“Yeah,” Jack says. “Sorry.”

“Nah, that’s okay. So I was just—circling back to the ‘being good’ thing?” Miley asks, and Jack nods at him so he keeps going. “Do you feel like that’s—like is that, like, a service kink?”

Jack tilts his head. “A what?”

Miley explains, “Like, you get off on like doing stuff for people or taking care of them?”

“Yes,” Jack answers instantly. “That.”

Miley decides to ask first this time before he starts typing. “Where should I put it?”

“Green,” Jack says, then while Miley is busy typing he adds, “I think, uh, that um. Ties into the other thing.”

“What,” Miley says, but then, “oh. _Oh.”_

“Yeah.” Jack rubs at the back of his neck. “Because it’s like—I want to be doing it, but I don’t want to, uh. Be in charge of what it is?”

Miley sits up straighter on the couch. “Okay, yeah, I—that’s really helpful, yeah. I think. So it’s like—as an example, if you liked rubbing feet but you didn’t wanna decide, ‘oh, I’m gonna rub your feet,’ you wanna be told?”

Jack’s smile is so _bright._ “Yes! Like that.”

“Okay, cool,” Miley says. He puts ‘service kink’ under green and then tilts his head. “Is that, like, the only times you like the power exchange stuff?”

Jack scratches at his scruffy jaw. “Hm.”

Miley really likes how beards feel. He wonders if he could ask Jack to keep his over the summer.

“I don’t know,” Jack admits. “I’d have to think about it later, I think.”

“Oh, sure.” Miley puts a clipart arrow connecting the two with a bunch of question marks next to it. “Um, do you ever like, like the other half of stuff?”

“What?” Jack asks.

Miley runs a hand through his hair. “Like, control stuff or domming. Is that red for you?”

Jack looks down at Muffin and plays with his ears some more. “I…don’t know. That wasn’t, uh, really on Bittle’s radar.”

“You don’t have to wanna,” Miley reminds him. “Just, I don’t like assuming? That people are one thing.”

Jack smiles even though he doesn’t look up. “You’re really thorough, eh?”

Miley looks down too, petting down Ost’s back. “I…um, like, that was a compliment, right?”

“Yeah,” Jack says, no hesitation, and Miley’s stomach starts fluttering again. “Yeah, I like that about you a lot.”

 **_Miley (6:49 pm):_ ** _No seriously help_

“Aww,” Miley says. He’s pretty sure he looks kinda stupid, smiling so much. “Thanks.”

 **_Miley (6:49 pm):_ ** _Love is gross_

Jack says, “Yeah, I. Uh. I’m glad we’re doing this, so.”

Miley gets distracted scrolling his texting conversation with Nelly up and down, but then he looks up at Jack and asks, “Are you stalling?”

“Maybe.” Jack laughs. “I don’t think it’s red? But I’m not that, uh, curious I guess.”

 **_Dad (6:53 pm):_ ** _[a bunch of shrugging lady emojis] suck his dick?_

Miley snorts.

“What?” Jack asks.

Whoops. Miley tosses his phone across the couch so he’ll stop playing with it. “Um, sorry. Nelly’s just, like, the worst.”

“Ha. That’s true,” Jack agrees. He’s doing that thing people do with dogs where they shake the dog’s head back and forth, which Miley always feels like must be _terrible,_ but Muffin’s tongue is hanging out and his tail is wagging, so it’s probably fine.

Miley watches Jack play with Muffin, but he’s mostly thinking about the way Jack laughed before. “Is it actually not red, though? Or is it like...I don’t want you to feel weird saying no to stuff.”

“Wow,” Jack says. He’s still holding Muffin’s head but he’s not petting him anymore because he’s looking at Miley. “Am I that transparent?”

“Probably not to other people,” Miley tells him honestly. “I just like noticing stuff.”

About Jack, specifically. But Miley feels like it might be weird to say that.

Jack waits to answer him for a while, eyes fixed off-screen and his lips a little bit parted, and then he explains, “I couldn’t do it, uh, like Bittle did. That’s…eugh. And I don’t know—I guess I know, uh, logically, that it can be different. But I can’t picture it.”

“That’s okay,” Miley says. He drags his thumbnail across the couch. “I just, um. I don’t, like, feel right putting that under yellow or something? Because it’s like—maybe it’s a soft limit, and you can change your mind if you want, but it’s a limit? And that should be red.”

Jack smiles lopsidedly at Miley. “Okay, you’ve convinced me.”

“Oh, cool!” Miley smiles back and bats his eyelashes. “I’m good at that.”

“I’ve noticed.” Jack ducks his head and rubs at the back of his neck. “But I like that. As we’ve, uh, established.”

Miley laughs, biting at his lip, and shifts his position on the couch when Ost jumps off his chest and wanders off. “I’ll use my powers for good, I promise.”

“I know,” Jack says softly. He’s looking at the screen with these dopey eyes and smiling all gently, no teeth and one dimple.

 _God._ Miley hides his face in his hands for a second. _God._

“Um, so,” he says once he thinks he can make his voice kinda normal again. “I’ll…put that on there. The control stuff.”

Jack says, “Okay,” while Miley types.

Miley looks up when he’s finished. “Other stuff?”

“Yeah,” Jack says. “But let me be right back?”

“’Course.” Miley stretches out as Jack gets up, feeling the joints in his back pop and resettle. It’s super quiet with Jack away, so he turns the TV back on just for some background noise while he waits.

Jack comes back with dinner a little while later and they end up just hanging out while he eats, but once he puts his plate away they get back into the list.

There aren’t too many things that end up on Jack’s red list, but Miley’s not sure if that’s actually because Jack’s pretty flexible or if he just doesn’t know what he could be nixing. They can probably figure more of that out when Miley talks about his list, as long as he pays attention and makes sure Jack doesn’t try to just go along with things again.

They take another break after finishing Jack’s list because Miley has to make dinner, so he carries his computer into the kitchen and sets Jack on the counter while he cooks and Jack goes back to reading. Miley is blasting music from the other room, which he’s worried will distract Jack from his book, but Jack says he doesn’t mind, so Miley keeps singing along while he works. Sometimes he looks over and catches Jack just looking at him with this specific smile on his face.

It makes Miley’s face heat up, but, like, in a good way.

They dive into Miley’s list after he eats, even though it’s getting pretty late where Jack is, and Miley thinks Jack will probably wanna go to bed.

Jack says, “No,” though. “We spent so long on mine. I need to hear what you like, too.”

Miley looks down at his lap and smiles.

It turns out that going through Miley’s list helps Jack adjust his a lot too, though, which is good. Miley starts him off easy to make sure Jack is gonna be honest about stuff, and they talk about what kind of bondage Jack likes and how oh, Jack forgot that food during sex was a thing but yes please? Miley’s hands kind of shake when he types that one in, but Jack’s allowed to notice that now.

It would probably be really weird if they used one of Bitty’s pies, right? Miley doesn’t bring it up.

But then they’re out of things to talk about except for the actual reason Miley wanted to talk about all of this to begin with, and he’s so nervous he can feel his stomach twisting.

He’s normally not? It’s just, he likes Jack a lot and he thinks Jack will want to say no, and that’s okay, but it will be disappointing, and Miley still wants to date Jack anyway, but he thinks maybe he’ll make things awkward. Like Jack will always look at him and _know_ and he won’t love Miley anymore.

“Milo?” Jack asks. “Are you okay?”

Miley looks up at his computer. Jack is leaned in close to the camera, watching Miley’s face. His shoulders are so _broad._

“Oh, yeah,” Miley says. He looks back down. “I’m just, um, trying to—there’s something else, that I like a lot? But I feel like it’s probably not for us, and that’s really okay, and I just wanna make sure you—”

“That I’m honest, I know.” Jack is smiling like when he calls Miley cute. Miley doesn’t feel cute right now, he feels weird. “It’s been three hours, Milo. I promise. What is it?”

“Daddy kink,” Miley blurts, because Jack asked. “Like, a really big one. Yeah.”

“Oh.” Jack rubs the back of his neck. “Like, you’d call me…that?”

Miley’s pretty sure it’s not gonna work out if Jack can’t even say the word, but. “Yeah. Like, during sex and stuff.”

Jack is quiet, and Miley _knows_ that just means he’s thinking, but it’s so hard to sit there with nothing happening and just worry and wait and worry. He curls his legs underneath himself.

“Is it, um,” Jack asks. “The person—the Daddy—he’s usually, uh, in charge, right?”

“Usually.” Miley can’t find a way to sit. He tries bringing his knees up to his chest instead. “That’s why I—domming is on your red list, so.”

Jack looks down. “Sorry, I’m…thinking.”

Miley says, “Okay,” and looks down too. He keeps one arm wrapped around his legs and puts his other hand down on the couch so he can feel the fabric with his thumb again. He falls into a stimming rhythm pretty quickly and it makes him feel a lot better, and then—

“Milo, did you hear me?” Jack asks, in this kinda worried tone of voice like maybe he’s been trying to get Miley’s attention for a little while.

“Sorry, I was—” _stimming,_ but Miley doesn’t say it. He’s still not sure if he wants to tell Jack he’s autistic, especially not right now. “Zoned out?”

Jack leans back against the couch. “Okay. Uh, I said. You’re right, about—I, uh, don’t want to dom you, at least…right now. I’m sorry.”

“No, that’s okay!” Miley assures him. “Thanks for telling me.”

“But I thought, um. If it was more, uh, just during…sex we’ve already talked about?” Jack says. “You could, uh, you could call me…” He clears his throat. “You could call me ‘Daddy,’ if you wanted, like that.”

Miley’s chest starts doing weird things. He wants to press his palm against his collarbone like he has to keep his heart in. “Um, like—if, like, for praise kink? If maybe I could be like, um, I’d ask you, ‘Am I a good boy, Daddy?’ and you could—”

“And I’d say ‘yes,’” Jack tells him. “’Yes, baby, you are.’”

Fuck. God. Miley’s head feels dizzy, and Jack says _‘baby’_ all French, like, _‘bebe,’_ and Miley gets hard so fast it hurts. He wants to cry.

“And, um, for you,” Miley says. His voice is shaking. He hopes Jack doesn’t mind. “I could tell you, um, that you’re so good, Daddy? That you—you take such good care of me?”

Jack shudders. Miley can hear him breathing. “Yes. Yeah, Milo, like that.”

“Jack,” Miley manages, “what’re we doing?”

“It’s okay,” Jack says. He reaches out towards the screen, like he wants to be touching Miley’s face, and Miley closes his eyes and pretends that he is. “You can say—we can—I consent. Do it.”

“Daddy,” Miley sobs. “Daddy, can I—?”

“Please, baby, can I see you?” Jack asks, and Miley shoves his sweatpants down so fast he almost knocks his laptop onto the floor.

Jack has his sweatpants tugged down too, and he’s palming himself through his boxers, grinding with the heel of his hand like it takes too much time to do anything else, and Miley doesn’t feel self-conscious about pulling his dick out and stroking it when Daddy is touching himself like that.

“Baby, you’re so beautiful,” Daddy murmurs. “Crisse, Milo, God.”

Miley leans his head back against the couch and whimpers. He’s slick with precome, his foreskin sliding wetly with the movement of his hand, and Jack looks so good, so unhinged and wild and like he wants to press into his baby and kiss kiss kiss him.

“Daddy,” Miley whispers. “Daddy, want you.”

“What would you do with me, baby?” his daddy asks. “If I were there.”

Miley’s throat bobs. _Everything,_ he’d do everything, and he’d touch Daddy’s face and kiss him all over and it’s not even just sex, but he says, “I’d say, ‘W-will you feed me, Daddy?’”

“I would, baby,” Jack says. His daddy cupping his jaw, opening his mouth with the pull of his thumb, slipping a bite of chocolate between his lips.

“And—and, ‘will you rub my back, Daddy?’”

“Of course, baby.” His daddy on top of him, pressing him face down, big hands working him over dry until he can feel every muscle in his body aching with relief.

“It’s like—like you’d have to,” Miley tells him breathlessly. “Whatever your baby wants, right?”

Jack says, _“God,”_ and finally shoves a hand into his boxers. “Anything. Anything you want, baby.”

Miley curls into his hand, teeth digging into his lips, barely breathing. “So good at this, Daddy. I want—I’ve never—such good care of me.”

“Milo, Milo,” Jack pants. “Anything.”

“Close,” Miley whimpers. “Daddy, I’m—”

Jack tells him, “Me too, baby,” and Miley comes so hard he cries, little sobs and wriggling around through the waves of it, wants to be pressing into his daddy’s chest and held there, safe, safe, anywhere safe, and he hears Jack come, but he doesn’t see it because his eyes are closed. He can feel his eyelashes shaking.

“Oh my God,” Miley says eventually, after who knows how much longer. He laughs. “Oh my God?”

“That was.” Jack laughs too, and his stomach is shiny with come, but his eyes are so soft, looking at Miley, and Miley wants to hide from how good it feels. “A hell of a first time, eh?”

Miley is still catching his breath. “So it was—that worked, for you?”

Jack smiles. “It’s been five minutes, you want a performance review?”

“Yeah,” Miley answers, no shame, and he has a joke to go with it but—

“You’re amazing,” Jack says, just like that. “I loved it. And you.”

Miley wants to explode. He wants to get hard again. He says, “Jack.”

“Green.” Jack runs a hand through his hair. His sweatpants are pooled around his ankles and his dick is hanging out still, but he doesn’t seem to care. “The way we just did it? Really green.”

Miley is grinning. He doesn’t have the energy to grab his computer and add it to the list, but he’ll do it later. Also, one of his hands is still really sticky, oops. “I’m—I’m really glad.”

“Me too,” Jack says, smiling back at him.

“Um, so there’s, like, another part?” Miley says. “I should’ve said it, um, before, ‘cause I’m not like trying to bribe you with orgasms or whatever—”

“Yeah, how tragic for me,” Jack cuts in dryly.

Miley is eighty percent sure that’s sarcasm, so he keeps talking. “The thing is like, I’d really like it if I could. Like, if I could call you ‘Daddy’ even when we’re not having sex?”

“Oh, like, uh. Like right now?” Jack asks.

Miley nods. “Yeah, like now. Or if we’re like, hanging out and stuff.”

Jack leans over, grabs the rag he used to clean up his protein shake spill earlier, and uses it to wipe off his stomach.

Miley says, “It’s just, um.”

“What do you like about it?” Jack asks. “Is it, uh, a foreplay thing?”

“I’m not sure?” Miley admits. “I’ve never, like, had someone I could do it with. It just feels like, um, like maybe it’d be fun and…nice? But I wouldn’t use it if we were like, talking about serious stuff.”

“Would I still call you ‘baby?’” Jack asks.

Miley wipes his hand off on his sweatpants so he can pull them back up onto his hips. “If you wanted. I like it when you say my name, too.”

“I think as long as it’s, euh, not around other people?” Jack says. “That it’s just for us.”

“Yeah,” Miley agrees, his stomach fluttering. “For us.”

He likes the way Jack says it, with a little lisp over the end. _Us, us,_ like it hangs in his mouth a little bit. Miley wants to kiss him so much.  

“I wish I could touch you,” Jack says. “I don’t, uh. Know what to do about it. That I miss you like this.”

Miley purses his lips and says, “I miss you too, Daddy,” and holds it together while they say their goodnights, but then the Skype call disconnects and he shoves his face into the couch cushion while he flails his legs and squeals a little bit.

He wants to send Jack a million selfies of himself smiling, of being tucked into bed and wishing his Daddy was there, of crooked hearts drawn in the foggy bathroom mirror, and he wants to ask, _Is it too soon to marry you?_

It feels silly. But he doesn’t think Jack would laugh at him, not for any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [my Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/summerfrost) or [Tumblr!](https://www.yoursummerfrost.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you want more of Miley and Jack being kinky little dorks in love, may I recommend [the OMGCP Suitehearts blog](https://omgcp-suitehearts.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
